


she wished

by softbabbles



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lowercase, Suicidal Thoughts, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbabbles/pseuds/softbabbles
Summary: the ways she didn't want to live and the ways she never lived for





	she wished

every night she wished that when she woke up, she wouldn’t be in this world anymore

she wished that she didn’t have to experience the humiliation words of her teachers when she makes a mistake

she wished that she didn’t that to withstand the bitter words of her classmates when her flaws show

she wished that she didn’t have to endure the ruthless words of her parents when she doesn’t live up to their expectations

and she thought one night ‘what’s there to live for when there’s nothing left

what’s there to live for when no one wants you here,

when no one cares about you

and there’s nothing you can do in this life anymore’

the loneliness and isolation from the rest of the world was killing her, the darkness eating her alive

she couldn’t take it anymore

and so when the sun rose the next morning, she was gone

**Author's Note:**

> take care of yourselves


End file.
